


To Make It Better

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Pre-series. Kaylee is slightly injured. Zoe helps to heal her.
Relationships: Kaylee Frye/Zoë Washburne
Kudos: 1





	To Make It Better

“What happened?”

“I brushed my hand against the thermocoupler. Worked there hundreds of times and nothing, but today I was distracted and-“ Kaylee held her hand up for Zoe to examine. Two of the knuckles were red and blistered.

“Ouch,” whispered Zoe.

“Mama used to say that when I got hurt.”

“Let’s see if this will do the trick.” Zoe rubbed ointment into the burned areas as Kaylee leaned back into her.

“Thanks.”

“One last thing.” Zoe dropped a soft kiss on Kaylee’s lips. “My mother always said a kiss would make it better.”

“Your mother was one smart woman.”


End file.
